Dashing
by Cool Blaze
Summary: My first fanfic A story about rainbow dash's childhood and growing up.


Dashing

This is a story about how rainbow dash became so popular, how she coped and passed the troubles that chased her and how she copes with her worst fear, LOSING!

When your broght up to see that winning is everything you become engulfed in a sense of pride, but at a time when you would lose the whole world seems to collapse in front of your eyes and everything you ever did has no value in the eyes of others. It can break you if you let it but your instinct will pick you back up from the ground and will have you soarin through the air again, the question is how many losses will it take to permanantly break you.

Our story starts in cloudsdale back when our young hero was only a filly, a lot less confident and twice as small.

Chapter 1 Part 1- The Wonderbolts!

Cloudsdale's main hall was bustling with pegasis ponies as far as the eye could see, the sounds of hundreds of voices filled the air while the clammer of hooves shook the light fluffy cloud on which they where standing. As the other pegasis strolled in one filly froze in awe at the ginourmas hall in which she was standing. Ponies where soarin around the ceiling in every direction, a mass of colours and clouds!

suddenly a bold voice boomed across the hall momentarily catching everyponys atention.

"Everypony settle down please!" Boomed mayor Storm's voice echoing across the walls and ceiling. The pegasis setteled down on the benches and clouds above, rainbow dash silently flapped her wings raising up through the air and landing on a lone cloud just above the entrance, she was joined by a yellow pegasis who barley made it above the cloud before her wings gave way and she gently dropped down next to her. The pegasis had a light yellow body and bubblegum pink hair and was shaking off her _landing_.

"Hi fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash burst out enthusiasticlly making the yellow pegasis jump slightly.

"Oh h.. hi rainbow dash, wh.. what do you think they called us here for?" fluttershy replied timidly, she wasnt one for conversation.

"Im not that sure but it must be something important or else would why would everypony turn up?" dash exclaimed exitedly!

Mini Flashback!

Ever since rainbow dash had arived at flight school she had been all too eager to make friends but whenever she aproached somepony they simply ignorded her and walked away. It was only after the first day that she noticed fluttershy who was sitting in the corner of the room quietly minding her own buissness, rainbow dash presumed she was a bit lonley so she decided to introduce herself, she thought it couldn't hurt if she said hello.

"Hi!" raibow said lowdly.

"EEEEEK!" the pegasis screamed suddenly shot up faster then rainbow could blink in bewilderment, how had she scared the pegasis so easily?

"Erm, are you ok?" rainbow questioned the pegasis who was glued to the ceiling with fear.

"y.. yes, you j.. j.. just scared me a bit." the pegasis queitly answerd as she let go of the ceiling and gracefully floated to the ground.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, whats your name?" Rainbow asked cheerfuly.

"Im f.. flu..."

"Thats fluttershy, she's afraid of anything, arn't you!?" an orange pegasis interupted in a threatining voice. Fluttershy zoomed behind rainbow cowering as the colt towered over her.

"Hey, leave my friend alone, what did she ever do to you?" Rainbow exclaimed unaware of what came over her!

"Eh whatever, you two ain't worth my time." the orange pegasis answerd walking off towards another group of pegasis. Realising what she had just done, stick up for a pony which she didn't even know filled her with pride causing a grin to spread across her face.

"Wow, noponys ever stuck up for me like that before!" Fluttershy said with amazement.

"Oh, it was nothing, i'd stick up for anypony who needed help." Rainbow prowdly answerd.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow who was triuphantly pulling faces behind the orange colts back.

"Mean what?" Rainbow replied confused, had the pony even been listening to a word she said?

"Y.. You know, when you said we where friends." fluttershy replied wondering if she really ment it, fluttershy had never been friends with anybody before, niether had Rainbow dash.

"Of course i ment it, or why would i say it." rainbow dash exclaimed happily, she was overjoyed to finally have a friend and she intendid to make the best of it. And that is how Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy became best friends during thier time at flight school.(At least what i thought!)

That was just a sample, ill try to finish it by the end of the week, i hope you liked it

Cool Blaze


End file.
